Briar Beauty/rajzfilm
Briar Beauty az 1. fejezetben debütált Az Ever After High világa című részben, amelynek premierje 2013. május 30-án volt. Az angol szinkronhangja Kate Higgins. Magyar hangja Bogdányi Titanilla. 1. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxBriar részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján, Apple-lel lóg, és tanúja lesz, annak hogy Raven elutasítja a sorsát. Az Ever After High világa Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Az új tanév kezdetén, Briar már nagyon várja az Örökség Napi bulit. Miután találkozik mindenkivel, Briar segít Apple-nek feldíszíteni Raven oldalát a közös szobában meglepetésként. A következő napon, részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján. Apple meséje Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Az új tanév kezdetén, részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján. Raven meséje thumb|250pxBriar belép egy Grimm igazgató és Baba Yaga által szervezett beavatkozásba, hogy Raven-t visszaállítsák a rossz útra. Azonban nem érdekli Raven és inkább a bungee jumping állványról beszél, amelyet felállított. Raven megharagszik Amikor Apple mágikus tükre tönkremegy, Briar odaadja az egyik tükrét. Apple elfogadja, de a tükör túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy hasznos legyen neki. Tükröm, tükröm Apple White-ot támogatja a diákelnökválasztás során. A bolond diákelnök Briar azon kevés diákok egyike, akik előre tanulnak tudás és bűverő órára, így osztálytársai hozzá fordulnak, amikor igazságtalanul kemény dolgozatot írnak. Briar szeretne segíteni nekik, de elalszik. A csapatnak sikerül felébresztenie a zenével, ami után Briar megrendezi a saját tanulóbuliját, hogy mindenki készen állhasson a dolgozatra. Briar tanulóbulija Briar elmegy, hogy találkozzon titkos hódolójával, és Hopper-t találja. Nem fogadja el a meghívást a bálra, de ámulatba ejti az, hogy kifejezi az érzéseit. Amikor tovább beszél vele, megmagyarázhatatlan módon tönkreteszi a pillanatot. Íme Cupid! Briar állítólag segít Ashlynn-nek kiállítani az új cipőszállítmányt, de elalszik. Üvegcipellő helyett Briar részt vesz a grimmnasztika órán. Kilóg a farkasláb Dexter Charming el akarja hívni Raven-t randizni, ezért próbaként megpróbálja elhívni Briar-t. Elalszik. Dexter szerelmes Az Örökség Napján, Briar készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Briar a többi diák között meglepődve néz rá. Az Örökség Napja A kajacsatán, a többi előkelővel harcol a zendülők ellen a mesebédlőben. Örökkön örökké és azután Ő és Lizzie összeülnek a mesebédlőben. Replacing Raven TV-s filmek Az első sorból nézi az Örökség Napot. Az új tanév kezdetén, Briar már nagyon várja az Örökség Napi bulit. Miután találkozik mindenkivel, Briar segít Apple-nek feldíszíteni Raven oldalát a közös szobában meglepetésként. A következő napon, részt vesz az Örökség Nap próbáján. Az Örökség Napján, Briar készen áll arra, hogy vállalja a sorsát. Amikor Raven nem hajlandó aláírni a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvét, Briar a többi diák között meglepődve néz rá. A Tale of Two Tales 2. fejezet Webizódok thumb|left|250pxBriar Blondie műsorát nézi. Blondie-nak igaza van! Briar C.A. Cupid-dal a csodatóriumban tervezik a titkos bulit, az elfelejtett ünnepet, a Tiszta Szívek Napját. Később elalszik, miközben hallgatja Cupid MirrorCast műsorát. True Hearts Day Part 1 Ő és Hopper segít C.A. Cupid-nak felkészülni a titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi bulira, szűken elkerülve Grimm igazgató gyanúját. Később Daring-gel és Hopper-rel beszél az iskola előtt. True Hearts Day Part 2 Briar kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi bulin. A partin Raven-nel és Hopper-rel beszélget. True Hearts Day Part 3 Apple csalódott amiatt, hogy Raven nem próbálja őt megmérgezni a születésnapján. Briar úgy dönt, hogy felvidítja Raven tortájának megváltoztatásával. Blondie véletlenül egy főnixé változik, amikor megkóstolja Raven tortáját. Apple boldog, mert úgy véli, Raven próbálta megmérgezni őt. Briar irigy Apple figyelmére, amit Raven-nek ad és véletlenül bevallja, hogy ő tett mérget Raven tortájába. Briar próbál elmenekülni és eszik a mérgezett süteményből, de madár helyett teknőssé változik. Apple születésnapja Briar belép az előkelők szépségversenyére. A valódi szépség thumb|250pxBriar az első, aki pánikba esik a TükörNet leállása miatt, hiszen Rumpel professzor írat egy online tesztet. Az is zavarja, hogy nem tudja szétosztani a meghívókat a Széttáncolt Cipellők Klubba. Ő és barátai megpróbálják megtalálni azt, aki kihúzta a TükörNetet. TükörNet szüNet Briar a tömegből nézi a tehetségkutatót. A gonosz-faktor Briar a TükörFonján írogat. Briar tanácsot ad Poppy-nak arról, hogy melyik oldalt válassza. A diáktársalgóban játszik. Poppy a Zelőkelő Briar részt vesz Madeline tea partiján. Maddie ereszd-el-a-kalapom teazsúrja Briar nézi, ahogy Daring kimossa a tornaruhákat. Lizzie mesés randija Briar kilép a krokett csapatból. Csatlakozik Lizzie-hez a mesebédlőben. Briar azt tanácsolja Lizzie-nek, hogy legyen kedves ahelyett, hogy az anyját utánozza. Lizzie az ász! Megmutatja, hogy kell járnia egy előkelőnek. Briar játszik az előkelők krokettcsapatában. Kitty, a ravasz kiscica Briar kipróbálja a sárkányrepülést, de egy fára esik. Cupid színt vall... nagyjából A tömegben, Briar éljenzi Raven-t a Koron-avatói győzelme miatt. És a bálkirálynő nem más, mint... TV-s film thumb|left|250pxBriar C.A. Cupid-dal a csodatóriumban tervezik a titkos bulit, az elfelejtett ünnepet, a Tiszta Szívek Napját. Később elalszik, miközben hallgatja Cupid MirrorCast műsorát. Ő és Hopper segít C.A. Cupid-nak felkészülni a titkos Tiszta Szívek Napi bulira, szűken elkerülve Grimm igazgató gyanúját. Később Daring-gel és Hopper-rel beszél az iskola előtt. Briar kisettenkedik, hogy részt vegyen a Tiszta Szívek Napi bulin. A partin Raven-nel és Hopper-rel beszélget. True Hearts Day thumb|250pxBriar az iskolában beszélget a barátokkal. Mielőtt feldíszíti a hintóját, egy szoknyát varr, de véletlenül megszúrja az ujját a varrótűvel és akaratlanul is elalszik. Miután Ashlynn felébreszti, Briar-nek új félelmei támadnak a története miatt. Meglátogatja az Örökség csarnokát és kap egy szuper nyakpárnát. Az interjún, Briar-t nem nagyon izgatja Raven aláírása. A szabóteremben, Briar-t feldühíti Apple érzéketlensége. Attól tart, hogy elveszíti a barátait, ha aláírja a könyvet. Briar és Ashlynn követik Raven-t, Madeline-t, Cedar-t és Apple-t az Örökség csarnokába. Briar emlékezteti a barátait arra, hogy gondolják újra a könyv portálba ugrást, de ez nem válik be, ezután Ashlynn-nel utánuk mennek. Briar Raven történetébe kerül és sikeresen megtalálja a lapot. Bár Apple Briar történetében ragad, Briar utánamegy, és megmenti a barátnőjét. Briar kíváncsi, hogy hol van az igazi végzetkönyv, és később furcsa izzó fényt lát a szőnyege alatt. Briar elmegy a Koron-avató báljára. Kiszúrja a Gonosz Királynőt és Piroskát egy képen és Cedar igazmondó szemüvegével megtalálja a valódi Mesehősök Végzetkönyvének helyét. Briar beledobja a kútba, de nem tudja, hogy a története korántsem fejeződött be. Koron-avató 3. fejezet Webizódok Briar is kap Ginger süteményéből és Helga és Gus állításai miatt, nem szívesen kóstolja meg őket. Briar kiabálva elrohan és aggodalommal tölti el, amikor meglátja Ginger-t. A mézeskalácsház lánya Briar segít Ashlynn-nek megtervezni a divatbemutatót. Ashlynn divatbakija Briar egy csésze kávét iszik Lizzie-vel. Hallja, hogy Ashlynn meghívást kapott a Kék Hold erdei ünnepségre. Varázslatos meghívó Briar részt vesz az erdei ünnepségen. Fayebelle választása Elmegy az osztállyal egy tanulmányi kirándulásra az Örökség-gyümölcsösbe. Az Örökség-gyümölcsös TV-s filmek thumb|left|250pxBriar a telefonján írogat. Mindenkinek tetszik a legszebb öt friss tavaszi divatja. Briar és még néhányan felülnek az óriáskerékre, Hopper csatlakozik hozzájuk és mind az öten kapaszkodnak, amikor a troll tüsszent és elveszti az irányítást. A Legszebb Ötös dühös Kitty-re, aki az óriáskerék fiaskót okozta. Briar megdöbben azon, hogy a Mesehősök Végzetkönyve visszakerül, de kiderül, hogy a könyv hamis. Briar Fusselvéle falván sétál, és látja, hogy Poppy tönkreteszi az ügyfelek frizuráját. Briar és barátai követik Apple-t a kútig és sikertelenül próbálják kihúzni a dugót. Fusselvéle falvába fut, és könyörög barátjának, hogy hagyja abba. Őt is eléri az átok. A végén Briar tovább élvezi a tavaszi ünnepséget a barátaival. Zűrös tavasz thumb|250pxBriar Raven segítségével a Tanodába megy. Mivel Raven varázslata őt és barátait Csodaországba repíti felfedezik a birodalmat, de a végén a Wonderland High-ban kötnek ki. Briar elvégzi az első néhány osztályt a barátaival, és utána ebédre megy. Ő is találkozik Courtly Jester-rel. Briar részt vesz a következő két órán, amelyek a sakk mérkőzés és a Teatime 101. Ezután Briar és barátai bemennek az igazgatóhelyettesi irodába, és hamarosan rájönnek, hogy az igazgatóhelyettes végig Courtly volt. Courtly azt mondja Briar-nek és barátainak, hogy egész életen át tartó fogva tartást kapnak, de csak egy feltétellel: először részt kell venniük egy tárgyaláson. A tárgyalás után, Briar-t és a többieket őrizetbe veszik és hála Brooke-nak rájönnek, hogyan nyerjék meg a játékot az Ál-teknőc ellen. Mivel azonban a Vörös Lovag az ideiglenes igazgatóhelyettes a Wonderland High-ban, az egyetlen módja annak, hogy elkerüljék a fogva tartást, egy harci tárgyalás a Vörös lovaggal. A Fehér Lovag küzd meg helyettük a Vörös Lovaggal, és a Fehér Nyúllal lemennek a nyúl üregébe, de folyamatosan rossz helyre kerülnek. Végül, Briar és barátai bemennek a Kártya várba. Briar találkozik Kitty-vel és bemennek az ajándékszobába, ahol Courtly már jelen van. Amint Courtly-t legyőzi Raven, Briar és a lányok megünneplik a Szív Királynő születésnapját és azt, hogy a csodaországi átkot már feloldották. Briar a bulin bevallja Apple-nek és Raven-nek, hogy mit csinált a Mesehősök Végzetkönyvével a Koronavató idején. Way Too Wonderland Galéria Webizód galéria Maddie-in-Chief - Royals applaud for Apple.jpg Briar's Study Party - Briar fast asleep.jpg Briar's Study Party - slamming books.jpg Briar's Study Party - even more asleep.jpg Briar's Study Party - projection bear.jpg Here Comes Cupid - a beauty named Briar.jpg Here Comes Cupid - secret admirer.jpg Briar's Study Party - group concern.jpg The Shoe Must Go On - Blondie stops Ashlynn.jpg Catching Raven - semi-blatant first attempt.jpg The Day Ever After - all-inclusive food fight.jpg Apple's Birthday Bake-Off - Briar's plan.jpg 250px-The Beautiful Truth - three beautiful girls.jpg TükörNet szüNet.jpg Poppy the Roybel - breaking news.jpg Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party - something's off.jpg Maddie's Hat-tastic Party - awkward dancing 2.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - a rematch.jpg Lizzie Shuffles the Deck - off with the salt.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - playing on the Royal croquet team.jpg Kitty's Curious Tale - mixing things up.jpg Cupid Comes Clean... Kinda - Briar tries dragon riding.jpg TV-s film galéria The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals gasp at Raven.png The Tale of Legacy Day - Royals booing at Raven.jpg True Hearts Day Part 1 - Briar title card.jpg Thronecoming - getting ready for float building.jpg Thronecoming - missing out on float building.jpg Thronecoming - Heritage Hall introduction.jpg Thronecoming - Briar becomes doubtful.jpg Thronecoming - what's gotten into Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Apple reaches out to Briar.jpg Thronecoming - Briar snaps at Apple.jpg Thronecoming - the crowd is shocked.jpg Thronecoming - the poison worked.jpg Thronecoming - wake up Apple.jpg Thronecoming - eight girls.jpg Thronecoming - Briar and Ashlynn.jpg Thronecoming - Cerise and Cedar.jpg Thronecoming - the Storybook down the well.jpg Netflix - EAH SU cast photo.jpg Netflix - EAH SU group photo.jpg Spring Unsprung - the girls approve.jpg Spring Unsprung - the Fairest Five.jpg Spring Unsprung - the jumbo mirror.jpg Spring Unsprung - making the fair just right.jpg Spring Unsprung - five people.jpg Spring Unsprung - Briar's fine with it.jpg Spring Unsprung - mad at Kitty.jpg Spring Unsprung Something's Wicked at Ever After High.jpg Spring Unsprung - the well vanishes.jpg Spring Unsprung - everything back to normal.jpg Way Too Wonderland - promo image.jpg Way Too Wonderland - third accident.jpg Way Too Wonderland - scanning.jpg Way Too Wonderland - Faybelle the sheep.jpg Way Too Wonderland - reversing the curse.jpg Way Too Wonderland - determined girls.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls fall down.jpg Way Too Wonderland - girls in shock.jpg Kategória:1. fejezet karakterek Kategória:2. fejezet karakterek Kategória:3. fejezet karakterek Kategória:A Tale of Two Tales karakterek Kategória:Tiszta Szívek Napja karakterek Kategória:Koron-avató karakterek Kategória:Zűrös tavasz karakterek Kategória:Way Too Wonderland karakterek